


As flies to wanton boys, are we to the gods. They kill us for their sport.

by LapisExilis



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore, Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Betrayal, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Violence, Gluttony, Hair-pulling, Homosexuality, Lies, Lust, Multi, Murder Kink, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bible- A 21st century reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TV show "Fraser" comes into being, along with rape, Carmex and literally everything else.

In a nondiscript instant- things lead up to this point.


	2. Ars Infurnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the blacked Pitts of Hell, average demons find time for a romantic weeken; Simi-Angelic beings observe the ongoings of a Uppermiddle-class couple; A strange anomaly in space.

It's Wednesday.


End file.
